Révélation
by lurleen
Summary: Sorte de suite de Séjour à l'infirmerie donc Slash CarsonRadek.TERMINEE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**

**J'ai déjà fait une fic avec un slash entre ces 2 persos et j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle vous avez plu donc je recommence!**

Tout était calme dans l'infirmerie, beaucoup trop calme. Cependant on voyait filtrer la lumière de sous la porte du bureau du Docteur Beckett. Pas un bruit ne venait perturber le calme apparent mais ce que Rodney ne savait pas, c'était que malgré les apparences l'infirmerie n'était pas aussi calme qu'elle en avait l'air.

Il avança doucement et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ami. Il savait qu'il était là par la présence de la lumière, il pensait que Carson devait être encore en train de travailler. Quand il s'agissait du travail, Carson pouvait être pire que lui. Il s'approcha de la porte mais il entendit tout à coup des bruits bizarres. Il tendit l'oreille et il comprit que les bruits provenait du bureau. Il se rapprocha silencieusement et distingua des gémissements et des soupirs. Des sortes de plaintes, selon lui. Il pensa immédiatement que son ami avait un problème. Peut être avait-il eu un malaise ou autre chose dans le même genre? Il ouvrit la porte. Quand celle-ci lui laissa la place, il entra aussi vite qu'il le put. Il stoppa aussi vite quand il découvrit d'où provenait les bruits.

Carson embrassait quelqu'un, qui visiblement semblait y prendre beaucoup de plaisir. Ils se séparèrent rapidement, l'air gêné.

Carson embrassait … Radek. Oui oui Radek Zelenka, il ne rêvait pas.

Il eut l'impression d'écarquiller les yeux pour bien croire ce qu'il voyait. Radek, qui était appuyé contre le bureau de Carson, devint tout rouge et baissa la tête. Carson s'éloigna un peu plus de lui, tout aussi embarrassé. Bien sûr Rodney était leur ami mais qu'il découvre leur relation comme cela n'était pas l'idéal.

Rodney ne savait plus quoi dire. Il fit quelques gestes et bafouilla.

- Euh … Je suis désolé … je ne voulais pas vous déranger … J'ai cru que vous étiez malade alors … Il montra la porte. Enfin excusez-moi encore.

Ne sachant plus que faire, il sortit précipitamment en laissant deux personnes perplexes derrière lui. Ils savaient que Rodney ne le répèterai à personne, qu'il garderait le secret, mais c'était sa réaction qui les gênait le plus. Ils ne savaient pas quoi penser de son comportement.

- Je ne le pensais pas si étroit d'esprit, lâcha Radek.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est ça. C'est juste qu'il avait l'air aussi embarrassé que nous. Ca se comprend.

- Ouais, fit Radek à moitié convaincu.

- J'irai lui parler.

Carson prit le visage du scientifique entre ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- En attendant, ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir travailler avec lui. S'il n'aime pas les couples comme le nôtres, il risque de m'en faire baver.

- Il n'est pas comme ça, enfin je l'espère. Il sourit à son amant. Alors ce soir, tes quartiers ou les miens?

Le tchèque sourit à son tour en pointant un doigt sur le torse du médecin.

Ils sortirent tous les deux de l'infirmerie, comme si de rien n'était, en direction des quartiers de Carson.

**Et voilà, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour vos reviews et voilà la suite.**

Le lendemain matin, Radek était anxieux à l'idée de découvrir comment Rodney allait réagir. Il arriva au labo et constata avec soulagement que le canadien n'était pas encore arrivé. Il s'installa et commença à travailler quand il arriva.

Il passa devant lui en lui disant bonjour, comme d'habitude, il engueula quelques scientifiques, comme d'habitude, avant de s'attaquer à lui. Tout était comme d'habitude. S'il n'avait pas été présent, Radek ne se serait pas douté que Rodney avait surpris quelque chose la veille. La boule qui s'était formé au creux de son estomac se dissipa peu à peu jusqu'à:

- Radek, il faut que je vous parle.

Le ton était sans appel et pas très amical. Radek se leva à contre cœur et suivit Rodney dans un coin reculé du labo. Il avait déjà préparé ce qu'il allait dire mais il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir garder son sang-froid. « Non mais c'est vrai, en dehors du labo, cela ne le regarde pas ce que je fais de mon temps libre. »

Rodney n'était pas très à l'aise, il ne savait pas par où commencer et la tête que faisait Radek n'était pas trop encourageante. Le tchèque se tenait debout, immobile, les bras le long du corps et les poings serrés. Rodney pouvait voir qu'il était extrêmement tendu.

- A propos d'hier soir, je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. Si j'avais su je ne serai pas entré. Et je voulais rajouter que je ne suis absolument pas choqué.

- Alors pourquoi avoir réagi comme vous l'avez fait?

Autant l'un que l'autre se sentait moins nerveux. Les muscles de Radek s'étaient quelques peu détendus.

- J'aurai voulu vous y voir. Comment auriez-vous réagi en voyant deux de vos amis dans une telle situation?

Radek ne sut que répondre. D'ailleurs il n'en eut pas le temps car quelqu'un s'approcha d'eux.

- Colonel Sheppard, ça faisait longtemps.

- Eh oui, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je vienne prendre un peu de vos nouvelles.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déranger. Surtout que l'on a une réunion de prévue cet après-midi.

John Sheppard sourit à la remarque mais ne répondit pas. Il regarda autour de lui. Des caisses et divers objets étaient entassés ça et là dans ce que les scientifiques appelaient « le débarras ».

- Que manigancez-vous tous les deux?

Radek et Rodney se regardèrent l'air interrogateur. Rodney prit un objet placé sur une table à côté de lui et l'agita sous le nez du Colonel.

- Nous avons du travail.

Et il sortit suivit de Radek.

- Rodney ce n'est pas que pour ça que je suis venu.

Le scientifique se tourna vers lui.

- Elisabeth m'a chargé de vous dire qu'elle souhaitait organiser une nouvelle expédition dans la cité. Vous et Radek serez les scientifiques de l'équipe.

- Bon et c'est pour quand?

- Réunion demain matin et expédition l'après-midi. Nous en reparlerons tout à l'heure.

Et il sortit. Rodney et Radek échangèrent un regard et rejoignirent tous les deux leurs bureaux.

- Au fait Radek, commença Rodney en regardant autour de lui s'il y avait quelqu'un, je suis content pour vous.

Et il baissa la tête vers son ordinateur. Radek, lui, souriait. Il était heureux que Rodney le prenne ainsi même s'il avait eu des doutes. Avec Carson, ils avaient décidé d'en parler aux personnes dont ils étaient proches. Mais pas tout de suite. Et le fait d'être surpris par Rodney avait bousculé un peu leur plan. Maintenant il fallait qu'ils en parlent à Elisabeth et aux autres membres de SGA1. Mais Radek avait confiance.

**A demain pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Merci encore pour vos reviews.**

Le soir, Radek rejoignit Carson dans ses quartiers. Celui-ci était allongé sur son lit et lisait quelque chose. Le tchèque s'avança et distingua la couverture qui contenait sûrement un rapport. Il enleva sa veste et s'assit à côté du médecin.

- Comment vas-tu ? Fit-il doucement.

Tout en lui demandant il avança une main et caressa la joue de Carson. Celui-ci ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

- Ca va. Dure journée. Et toi ?

Puis, comme s'il prenait vraiment conscience de la personne qui était à ses côtés, il se redressa légèrement et demanda d'un ton quelque peu angoissé.

- Et avec Rodney, ça s'est passé comment ?

Radek le regardait et caressait toujours sa joue. Un large sourire se dessina sur son visage.

- Très bien. Finalement il l'a très bien pris. Hier, il était juste embarrassé.

- Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

- Tu avais raison.

Radek cessa de toucher son amant. Ce dernier posa son rapport sur son chevet.

- Je pense qu'il est temps.

Radek avait lâché cette phrase tout en regardant le ciel au travers de la baie.

- Il est temps de quoi ?

- De tout dire aux autres.

- Pourquoi ? Crois-tu que Rodney va en parler ?

- Non, mais …

- Donc, rien ne presse pour l'instant.

Carson lui avait dit cela avec un sourire. Celui que Radek aimait tant. Mais cela n'effaçait en rien le sentiment de déception qu l'envahit. Devant la réaction de Rodney, il avait pris confiance en lui. En eux. Mais maintenant, voir Carson hésiter, lui faisait se poser des questions.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas en parler ? Je croyais que l'on s'était mis d'accord ?

- Ecoute, finalement c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai faire face aux regards des autres après. Tu comprends ?

- Non. Tu crois que c'est plus simple pour moi ? Pourtant je le ferai. Par amour pour toi. Mais peut être que tu ne m'aime pas autant que tu semble me le faire croire ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises.

- Et puis, je ne t'ai pas dit de le dire à toute la cité. Juste Elisabeth, Teyla, Ronon et le Colonel.

Carson ne répondit rien. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. En parler, lui enlèverait un poids qu'il avait sur la conscience. Mais ne pas en parler, préservait leur relation. En même temps ce n'était que quatre personnes.

Radek voyant que son compagnon ne disait rien, s'éloigna et prit sa veste. Et en quelques secondes, Carson était seul dans ses quartiers.

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. Demain sûrement suite et fin !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Suite et fin!**

Radek rejoignit ses quartiers sans rencontrer personne. Heureusement car il était dans un tel état que si quelqu'un lui avait parlé soit il passait sa colère sur lui soit il s'effondrait en larmes. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Carson avait changé d'avis, c'était lui pourtant qui avait voulu en parler en premier et maintenant il ne voulait plus. Radek entra dans ses quartiers et s'allongea sur son lit. Quelques minutes plus tard il dormait.

Le lendemain il retrouva Rodney en salle d'embarquement. L'expédition d'une partie de la cité partait de là. Le scientifique canadien était en grande discussion avec le Colonel. Ils se chamaillaient comme d'habitude.

- Ah Radek, vous voilà. Je crois que nous pouvons y aller.

Rodney ne releva même pas le fait que Radek soit en retard et cela arrangea le tchèque. Il n'était pas d'humeur à s'encanailler avec lui. Au bout d'une heure d'exploration, ils étaient déjà loin des zones habitées de la cité. Apparemment tout était sans danger mais Rodney avait appris à se méfier des apparences donc il restait quand même vigilent. John discutait avec deux autres militaires mais gardait un œil sur les deux scientifiques. Mais il fut tellement pris dans la discussion concernant le football, qu'il les oublia un moment. Le groupe qu'il formait avec les autres militaires arriva dans un hall. De nombreuses portes donnaient sur cette pièce. Il allait demander une explication à Rodney quand il vit que les scientifiques manquaient à l'appel. Il allait les appeler quand une explosion se fit entendre dans une des pièces adjacentes. Malheureusement la porte était fermée et John ne trouva aucun moyen de l'ouvrir.

- Non mais ce n'est pas possible, quand est-ce qu'ils comprendront qu'on ne s'aventure pas comme ça dans un endroit inconnu ? Pesta-t-il à l'attention des deux scientifiques.

- Colonel, comment pouvez-vous savoir que ce sont eux qui ont déclenché cette explosion ?

- Ce sont des scientifiques, répondit John comme si la réponse était logique. Ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de toucher à tous.

Il s'éloigna un peu de la porte pour voir s'il n'y avait pas un autre moyen de l'ouvrir.

- RODNEY, cria-t-il.

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recommença plusieurs fois et ce fut toujours le même résultat. Pas de réponse. La panique commençait à l'envahir. Rodney et Radek étaient ses amis et les perdre comme ça ne pouvait pas être possible.

- Carson, ici Sheppard.

/ Oui qu'y a-t-il /

- On a besoin de vous. Vite. Je vous envoie Stanford, il vous montrera le chemin.

/ Il y a des blessés /

- Je ne sais pas. C'est Rodney et Radek.

/ J'arrive tout de suite. /

La voix de Carson se fit plus aiguë.

John faisait les cents pas devant la porte et au bout de 20 minutes le médecin et son équipe arrivèrent.

- Vous avez fait vite, remarqua John.

Mais Carson ne répondit pas. Le lieutenant qui avait accompagné Carson revint avec une petite boite. Il la posa devant le Colonel.

- Voilà ce que vous m'avez demandé.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Demanda Carson.

- Je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de faire sauter la porte.

Ils étaient tous tournés vers la porte. Chacun leur tour, John et Carson criaient le nom de leurs amis. L'écossais s'en voulait plus que tous. S'il était arrivé quelque chose à celui qu'il aimait, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Surtout que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, ils s'étaient disputés.

- McKay, répondez à la fin. S'énerva John.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à crier comme ça ? Fit une voix derrière eux.

John se retourna vers la personne qui avait parlé.

- McKay ?

- Quel sens de l'observation, Colonel.

- Vous nous avez fait peur, on croyait que vous étiez dans cette pièce et que vous étiez peut être … morts.

- Morts ? Nous avons découvert quelque chose de fort intéressant. Avec Radek nous étions en train de traduire plusieurs choses. On ne s'était même pas rendu compte que vous n'étiez plus là.

Radek arriva à son tour. Carson fut empli de joie et sans y réfléchir, il s'approcha du tchèque, le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

- J'ai eu tellement peur, lui fit-il.

Radek n'y comprit plus grand-chose. Mais serra également Carson dans ses bras. Puis il se sépara.

- Je m'en fous que tout le monde le sache, fit Carson en réponse au regard interrogateur de Radek.

John aussi avait été soulagé quand il avait vu Rodney et que celui-ci était indemne. Et surpris de voir Carson et Radek s'embrasser.

Les personnes présentes avec eux n'avaient pas soufflé mots de ce qu'ils avaient vu entre Carson et Radek. Cependant tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accord d'en parler à quelques personnes et malgré les peurs de l'un ou de l'autre tous se passa pour le mieux.

**Et voilà tout est bien qui finit bien ! Bon encore une fin pas super top mais promis la prochaine elle sera bien !**


End file.
